Skyrim Love story Aela the Huntress and Trevor
by Dankiso
Summary: This story begins with an 14 year old boy Trevor who fell in love with Aela but had to leave Skyrim. He comes back years later. Enjoy my first little story, i don t want to spoil to much.
1. The beginning of love

It was the 4th Era 189, an furious winter was coming to Whiterun. Trevor was as always sitting on the roofs of Jorrvaskr. The 14 year old boy looked down onto the other kids. He never had the chance to be one of them, they always called him a coward, a loser, a nobody. Except for that one girl, that one girl he fell in love with. Aela was her name, a fast smart girl.

As Trevor was lost in thoughts he didn´t notice Aela sneaking up on him. She tapped him on the shoulder and pushed him off the roof. Trevor as surprised as he was, landed with both feet on the ground. ¨Hey! That isn´t fair!´ He shouted at her. Aela jumped off the roof, landing next to Trevor ¨Hmm, what about last time?´ She said laughing. ´I had it all planned out, but suddenly you dissapeared¨. He said. As they were talking, the other kids walked to them. Farkas pushed Trevor, ´Watch out, where you walk milk drinker¨. Stop it, Farkas! Aela said angrily.

Farkas looked at Aela ¨Come on, sweetcheeks you know your father won´t like that.´

Aela layed her eyes on Trevor and then on Farkas ¨You´re right´ She sighed ¨I´m sorry, Farkas¨. ¨Good girl¨ Farkas said while smirking. ´And you, you little Imperial¨ Farkas said as he looked to Trevor ¨You stay away from her´ Farkas suddenly remembered something Trevor´s father said to him. ¨Luckily you´re going to Cyrodil tomorrow, and don´t even dare to say goodbye to Aela¨. While talking Farkas pushed Trevor to the ground ¨And don´t ever dare to come back¨. The other kids went inside, Aela walked slowly after Farkas whilst looking at Trevor and sighs.

The next morning Trevor´s dad woke him to get ready for Cyrodil. ¨But dad, i don´t want to leave Skyrim´ He sadly said. ¨Trevor! I told you a hundred times that if we don´t go, you are going to waste your Archery skills. Cyrodil has got better archers than here in Skyrim, that´s why we are going there. We did this for generations son, i don´t want it to be lost! Besides there´s an cold winter coming, The greybeards told me.¨ He said while packing his stuff.

When Trevor packed his bag, he walked to the hall with his bag. ¨Finally alone¨ Trevor said while dropping his backpack on the ground. ¨I am going to miss you. You know that, right?¨ Aela said as she was walking from a dark corner towards Trevor. ¨Don´t worry, i´ll send you a letter when i arrive.¨ he said laughing. ¨I am really going to miss you, Trevor!¨ she said tearing up. ¨It´s all going to be fine¨ he said while comforting her. Trevor sat down next to Aela. ¨How is this going to be fine? You´re the only one i can really talk to and have fun with!¨ She said putting her head on Trevor´s chest. Trevor felt something, felt something so deep. He really knew he was going to miss Aela. Then he looked at a chain he bought for her birthday. ¨Aela¨ Aela looked at Trevor ¨Yes, Trevor?¨ She asked in tears. ¨I bought a present for your birthday, but i want you to have it earlier¨. Trevor said as he gave Aela the chain. ¨Here, hold it as an memory¨.

Trevor´s dad called Trevor ¨Trevor, come on! It´s time to go! The carriage is ready!¨. ¨Yes dad, i´m coming. Just a sec!´ He shouted at his dad. ¨Bye, Trevor¨ While Aela snuggled her face in his chest for the last time. Trevor kisses her on the cheek ¨Come on, i got to go….¨ He said softly. Trevor stands up and walks to his dad. ¨Come on, son. Time to start a new life.¨ Trevor´s dad said proud. They both stepped in the carriage. ¨Aela¨ Trevor shouted.

¨Yes?¨ Aela answered. ¨I love you!¨ Trevor shouted back. But Aela couldn´t hear it anymore, as they drove off to Cyrodil, further and further away from Whiterun nearing Cyrodil.


	2. The return of Trevor

(I recommend to read the first chapter before reading this part)

¨Boom, right in the rose!¨. Trevor said smiling. Years have been passed since Trevor left Skyrim. It´s the year 4E 201 and Trevor has become the best archer in Cyrodil. He forgot everything that happened in his childhood, he even forgot Aela. Trevor´s been planning to go back to Skyrim and is already making plans. ¨So, did i hear it right?¨ A guard helping him said. ¨You´re going back to Skyrim?¨. ¨Yes i am, i´m surprised you didn´t hear it yet. I´ve been planning it for weeks.¨ Trevor said aiming for an empty wine bottle. ¨Wow, i wish i could come with you. But the emperor won´t need me to go¨. The guard said angrily. ¨I want to fight with my brothers against the Stormcloaks, and sniffing in the air of Skyrim¨. The guard said dreaming. ¨Stupid Civil war¨ Trevor said snarling. ¨It is as worthless as an bread crumb¨.

¨Hey, Trevor! You got your stuff ready? I hope so, cause i am leaving in one minute¨ The carriage driver said. ¨I´m coming! Good luck, man! And keep the people safe here¨ Trevor said as he was smiling at the guard. ¨I will! Thank you! Good luck in Skyrim!¨ The guard yelled back.

Trevor stepped in the carriage and immediately got lost in his thoughts. He didn´t know what Skyrim looked like anymore, and forgot most of his childhood memories. The reason behind this is because his father wanted to forget him about almost everything in the past. Trevor´s father hired hypnosers and asked them if they could erase his entire childhood memories. It worked, but not completely, he still remembered some things from the past.

When they finally arrived in Whiterun, Trevor stands up and pays the carriage driver. While he walked to the gate, a strange fellow sprinted by. The guards refused entrance to the stranger, then he said he knew something about the dragon attack in Helgen. Trevor also gained entrance, but when the guards opened the gate a women ran into Trevor. ¨Can´t you look out!¨ She said angrily. The women stood up and ran further. Trevor scratched his head, he knew this women. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach, it was like he remembered someone. ¨Whatever¨ He said to himself and walked further towards the market. ¨Fresh fruit¨ A women yelled. Trevor putted his hand on his stomach when it rumbled. ¨Can i have 4 apples, please?¨ Trevor asked the lady. ¨Yes, you can. That will be 25 gold septims.¨. She said while taking the money. Trevor began to eat one of the apples and climbed on a roof. ¨Wow, the view is so beautiful...¨. Trevor said whilst eating the apple.

¨In the past you loved it when you could enjoy the view¨ Trevor turned around, he saw a dark figure sneaking towards him. ¨Who are you?¨ Trevor said scared. The dark figure jumped at him and pushed him down onto the roof. They were both rolling off the roof, and both landed with an painful smash on the ground. ¨Oh my god! I can´t believe it´s really you!¨ The figure said. Trevor opened his eyes and saw a girl sitting on top of him. ¨And you are?¨ Trevor asked. ¨Don´t you remember me? It´s me, Aela!¨ She said laughing. Suddenly Trevor remembers her again ¨Aela!¨ He shouted in enthusiasm. ¨You became

so pretty, i can´t almost recognize you anymore!¨ Trevor said blushing. ¨Both of you! Stand up! This isn´t a playground!¨. A guard shouted at them. They both stood up. ¨And you!¨ Says the guard while pointing at Trevor ¨The Jarl wants to speak to you¨. Trevor looked at the guard. ¨But i just got here!¨

¨You need to speak to the Jarl, or i have to throw you out of the city. Your choice¨. The guard said smirking. ¨Ok, then¨ Trevor sighed. ¨Meet me later at Jorrvaskr, Trevor¨ Aela said happy.

Later when Trevor and the guard entered Dragonsreach, Trevor walked to the Jarl. ¨So what do you need, my Jarl?¨ Trevor said as he bowed. ¨Trevor, it´s been a long time.¨ The Jarl said looking at him. ¨It sure is.¨ Trevor said laughing. But, what do you need, my Jarl?¨

¨You know Aela well, don´t you?¨ The Jarl asked. ¨Yes, i do.¨ Trevor said. The Jarl continued ¨I want to know, what type of guy suits her style?¨. Trevor was shocked by the question but gave polite answer ¨Adventurous types, she likes to hunt together and sneaking up on each other.¨

¨Can you do a favor for me, Trevor?¨ The Jarl said with a deep voice. ¨Yes, always¨ Trevor answered¨. ¨Would you ask Aela to go on a date for me? And say that i like good adventures.¨ The Jarl asked him. ¨But...¨ He stutters. ¨Yes or no? If you say no...What about a long Jail sentence?¨ Says the Jarl as he smiles evil. ¨But...I don´t wan-Ok then! Yes!¨. He shouts with pain in his heart. ¨Good boy¨ The Jarl laughs. Trevor thinks in himself ¨But that feeling for Aela? Could i convince her, with that feeling in my stomach?¨ as he walks to the exit.

As the night falls he visits Jorrvaskr. ¨Hey, everyone it´s me! Your favorite number one buddy!¨ Trevor said laughing. ¨Trev?¨ Farkas said surprised ¨You look stronger and different¨. ¨Indeed i do¨ He said laughing. ¨Come on sit down! Let´s talk as old ¨good friends¨.¨ Farkas says as he laughs sarcastic. ¨It sure has been an long time ¨Old friend¨.¨ Trevor said laughing as he sat down. Suddenly Aela walks from the Living quarters to the table. As she sit down she stares at Trevor ¨You´ve been missing him for quite a while, didn´t you Aela?¨ Vilkas says from behind Aela. Aela scares from Vilkas ¨Wow, sorry didn´t expect you. But, yes i´ve been missing him for quite a while¨. Aela blushes. She looks at her chain ¨And even though i always kept him with me¨. Says Aela while looking at Trevor. At the same time Trevor makes eye contact with Aela and he blushes. Trevor stands up and walks towards Aela, as he is holding is hand out to her. ¨Shall we go for an hunt?¨ Trevor asks ¨Yes¨ Aela answers while grabbing Trevor´s hand. They both leave whiterun and sit down on a rock in the wild outside Whiterun. ¨This is so weird¨ Aela sighs. ¨No, it isn´t.¨ Trevor said. Trevor gives her an necklace with an heart on it. ¨This is for you. I can´t believe i worked all my years in Cyrodil on this small necklace.¨ He laughed. Aela kissed him on the cheek, Trevor blushed by the feeling. ¨I´m tired, we should head back¨ Aela said while yawning. ¨No, we don´t have to. I keep guard over you all night.¨ Trevor said. Aela couldn´t resist it anymore and she suddenly kissed him on the lips followed by an surprising face of Trevor. Their faces back off from each other. ¨I am sorry did i ruin it?¨ Trevor asked. ¨Not at all¨ Aela said smiling. Trevor´s lips go slowly to hers and then they touch again. An amazing feeling goes through the body of Trevor. Their faces back off again. ¨That was...¨ Trevor stutters ¨Amazing¨finishes Aela. Trevor leans with his back against a tree. ¨I´ll keep guard over you, you can go to sleep Aela. As Trevor finishes his line, Aela´s head is already against his chest and asleep. Then Trevor closes his eyes.


	3. Run-in with the Thieves guild and ending

(I advise you read the other chapters before reading this. I also tried to write this story in a different kind of style.)

Trevor: *opens his eyes* What in the world is that? *He fully opened his eyes and gasped*. Dad? How? You died during the battle of the great war...

*The ghost of his dad stood silence, staring to him with no movements*.

Trevor: Dad, come on. This is not fun.

*Trevor saw a group of ghosts forming around him and fighting other ghosts*.

Trevor: *looked at his side to see if Aela was there, but didn´t see her* Aela? AELA!? Dad! DAD!

*Trevor´s dad vanishes into thin air like the other ghosts*.

Trevor: *wakes up scared and with heavy breathing*. Oh god, it was a dream. Thank you Akatosh!

Aela: *wakes up* Hush! I am trying to sleep! It´s 6 am in the morning!

Trevor: *laughs* Come on, wake up! I need to tell you something.

Aela: *Looks at Trevor* You have to tell me something?

Trevor: *nods*

Aela: Speak up then, before i change my mind.

Trevor: I´ve done a lot of thinking. It was a tough decision, but i decided to go to riften for a small time.

Aela: Oh...

Trevor: You can come along if you want.

Aela: No, i can´t. Yesterday we got a new recruit, the circle needs me for him.

Trevor: I guess that this is an goodbye then? *looks at her*.

Aela: More like a ¨See you later¨ *laughs with a little sad look on her face*.

Trevor: *laughs* Yeah...

Aela: *kisses him*

Trevor: *kisses back* Hmm i like this one.

Courier: *runs towards them* Ms. Aela, i got a letter for you from the Companions.

Aela: *reads the letter* I gotta go, they need me right now. They say the recruit need a Shield-Sister on a important mission.

Trevor: Important?

Aela: Yeah, a fragment of Wuuthrad.

Trevor: Well, okay then. See you later *laughs*.

Aela: See you. *grabs stuff and heads back to Whiterun*.

Trevor: *heads to the Whiterun Stables and buys a horse*

Horse owner: Good luck out there. I heard there are a ton of dragons lurking out there.

Trevor: Dragons?

Horse owner: Oh. You didn´t hear of the return of the dragons? A dragon attacked Helgen a few days ago, and earlier this morning there was a dragon attack on the Western Watchtower.

Trevor: Thank you. I will be careful, but i really want to go to Riften, so bye. *rides off with Horse*.

Horse owner: Bye.

Later in Riften:

Trevor: *dismounts horse* Isn´t this a beauty of the city. *walks towards the city gates*.

Riften guard: Stop it right there.

Trevor: I didn´t do anything illegal, besides killing hundreds of spiders...

Riften guard: No, you need to pay the visitor tax...200 septims, if i can catch?

Trevor: *sighs and hands over 200 septims* There goes my money for food and a room at the inn.

Riften Guard: *opens the city gates* Have fun! Your gold will be in good hands. *laughs*.

Trevor: *walks into the city*. Ah great! No money, no food, no room.

Maul: Hey you!

Trevor: *looks at him* Me?

Maul: Yes, smartass. I heard you got no money in your pockets?

Trevor: Indeed.

Maul: Go to Brynjolf, he has something you can do. *grins*.

Trevor: Ok then...*walks off*.

Brynjolf: Hey you! Yes you!

Trevor: Yes! *looks annoyed at him*. What do you want?

Brynjolf: I´ve got something for you. Something where you can earn easy money...Interested?

Trevor: Ok, speak up.

Brynjolf: I knew you were a smart one. Okay, so here´s the plan. The guy named Brand-Shei, a Dark Elf, needs to be taken care of.

Trevor: You mean in like, killing him?

Brynjolf: Hush! Let me speak! I am going to distract him and you´re planting this stolen ring of the Argonian named Madesi on him.

Trevor: Okay, sounds fair. Let´s do it!

Brynjolf: Here we go. *shouts* Everyone, Everyone, gather round!

Crowd: What is it now, Brynjolf?

Trevor: *sneaking up behind Brand-Shei and plants the ring*.

Brand-Shei: *looks behind him*. Hey! What are you doing behind me?

Trevor: Nothing sir, nothing.

Brand-Shei: You better be.

Trevor: *goes to Brynjolf and whispers* It´s done.

Brynjolf: *shouts* Oh sorry, folks. My mistake, the potion doesn´t work. Have a good day!

Crowd: *walks away with annoyed sighs*.

Brynjolf: Here´s your pay, you can be a good add-on to our Guild. I´ve got some quests ready for you, if you want to take care of those, i welcome you in the guild.

Trevor: Interesting...I´m in!

Brynjolf: Good...*grins*

Trevor became known as a thief, a feared person. He had made a good reputation in the guild, but not in Skyrim. 1 year has been passed, until she came along. Trevor needed some love so he wore the Amulet of Mara, but if that helped?

Trevor: Come on! Pay up your debt now!

Keerava: I already paid you last week!

Trevor: You didn´t pay enough! Give me 100 septims, or else *grabs her in her neck*.

Talen-Jei: Let her go! *attacking Trevor*.

Trevor: *dodges it* You want to play hard on me? Huh? Do you!? *stomps him in his stomach*.

Meanwhile outside the city gates

Aela: Time to visit him, it´s been a while. *walks towards the city gates*.

Riften guard: Stop right there! You need to pay the visitor Tax! 400 septims!

Aela: What? But that´s double the price you normally ask.

Riften guard: That´s the old price, this is the Thieves guild price.

Aela: But the Thieves Guild are weak, right?

Riften guard: Yes, until that filthy rat came along, they dominated the whole ciy.

Aela: I´ll clear them out if you give me free entrance.

Riften guard: Hmm, good. *opens the gate* Go! Fast!

Back to Trevor

Keerava: You monster! Here have your gold *gives him a small bag of septims*.

Trevor: You´re welcome, and Talen, don´t be a fool next time. *laughs and walks out of the in towards the Ragged Flagon*.

Back to Aela

Aela: *walks into the city and looks around*

Begger 1: Please give me some septims!

Begger 2: Food! Water! Anything!

Begger 3: Help me, i´ve got children!

Aela: *sees burned down houses and beggers everywhere* Did this person cause so much damage? *walks to the inn* I´ll solve the problem later, but first i need a room for the night.

Keerava: We´re closed. *feeding Talen-Jei*.

Aela: What happened here?

Keerava: The one from the Thieves guild came here. First he started to buy some drinks, then he starts to brawl with some random customers and then he suddenly begins about a debt we already payed one week ago. He punched Talen in the stomach.

Aela: What´s his name.

Keerava: I don´t know, nobody knows.

Aela: Do you know where their hideout is?

Keerava: The sewers, but i wouldn´t go there if i were you

Aela: Don´t worry, i´ll clear them out in no-time.

Meanwhile at the Ragged Flagon

Trevor: Gentlemen, we got the gold!

Brynjolf: Nice job, i remember when you first started *drinks his alto wine*.

Trevor: Oh yeah, those were the days *laughs and walks to a chair and sits*.

Brynjolf: You learned fast, we returned because of you! And look at us now. We rule Riften!

Trevor: Ah yeah...We should think about moving to Windhelm.

Brynjolf: Yes, we surely can. But first we need to burn down the inn of Keerava.

Thieves guild member: Brynjolf, we got a visitor.

Brynjolf: Where?

Thieves guild member: *gets shot in the back with an arrow* Aahhhh...

Trevor: *draws bow and readies arrow* Shit, we got trouble.

Brynjolf: Take care of him. I´ll be in the back.

Trevor: Okay.

Aela: *walks from the door and looks at Trevor surprised* Trevor...?

Trevor: *sheathes arrow* Aela?

Keerava: Yes! That´s him! Show him! Umm...Hello?

Aela: What are you doing here? Why are you doing this? You´re nothing like this.

Trevor: I´m the proud co-leader of the Thieves guild. And you never knew me! I am like this! But it´s so good to finally see you. Now we can rule over Riften together as a couple.

Aela: No! I don´t want to rule over an city! You´re nothing like this, Trevor! You´re the boy who cares and helps people. Not the one who beats them up for money!

Trevor: I changed! I´ve got power now! *readies arrow* If you don´t want to join, i could just kill you and Keerava.

Aela: *drops bow* Okay, do it if you can. Shoot the girl you fell in love with Trevor, shoot the girl you care the most about.

Trevor: *looks at her* I can shoot you! *Trevor´s mind says: Shoot her! But his heart says no.* I can do it! I can!

Aela: Are you sure? Looks like you´re losing it.

Trevor: *drops bow* I-I can´t *falls to his knees*.

Aela: *walks towards him and kneels* I knew you still got a heart inside of yo...*she suddenly stops talking as a arrow came into her chest*.

Trevor: Aela! *looks at Brynjolf*.

Brynjolf: I knew you still were in love with her. It´s time you get hard.

Trevor: *looks at Aela and shoots and arrow in the chest of Brynjolf*

Aela: *heavy breathing* Trevo...

Trevor: *drags her to the nearest couch*. Come on, stay alive. *starts repeatedley pushing her chest* Please stay alive! I need you to live! *he starts to cry* I knew you were the one when i saw you for the first time. I tried my best to win your heart, and i succeeded. But i didn´t wanted to go to Cyrodiil, i wanted to stay here in skyrim because of you! And i also came back especially for you! I never forget that moment in the hall when we were young. Aela you were the best thing that ever happened in my life! *kisses her*

Keerava: What is going on?

Aela: *coughs and breaths heavier*

Trevor: *kisses her even longer* Don´t die.

Aela: *heavy breathing stops but she breaths lighter*

Trevor: No *tears up* don´t leave me here.

Aela: *stops breathing and her heartbeat weakens*

Trevor: *kisses her again*

Aela: *heartbeat stops*

Trevor: *panicking is pushing her chest harder and looks at Keerava* Don´t just stand there! Do something!

Keerava: She´s dead, Trevor! She didn´t make it! There´s nothing i can do.

Trevor: *lays his face on her face and cries* I know! Aela! NOOOO! I love you, Aela! *shows his Amulet of Mara* i wanted to propose to you! Live our lives together for ever in life and death.

It´s been 1 week after ¨Aela´s death¨. Trevor returned to Whiterun after giving all the money back and apoligizing to the people of Riften.

Farkas: I´ve never seen him so depressed before.

Vilkas: He lost the love of life! What do you think!

Farkas: He´s drinking mead and mead over and over.

Trevor: *sips some mead staring out of the window*.

Vilkas: Hey, Trevor!

Trevor: *looks at Vilkas* What?

Farkas: We´re sorry about Aela.

Trevor: *tears up and drinks some more mead*

Vilkas: Why did you bring that up stupid!

Farkas: Sorry.

Dovahkiin: *opens door* Guys, i retrieved the last fragment of Wuuthrad.

Trevor: She once told me about the axe of Wuuthrad. She was alive when she told me that *tears up*.

Dovahkiin: Who is that?

Farkas: We grew up with him. His father was an companion.

Dovahkiin: Where´s Aela by the way?

Trevor: *cries hard* Aela!

Vilkas: She died in Riften while visiting him. *tells Dovahkiin the whole story*.

Dovahkiin: And he´s sitting here a week! Poor guy, he must´ve loved her deeply then.

Farkas: Yes, he surely did. He sure did.

Trevor: *Walks to the living quarters*

Dovahkiin: Where is he heading?

Vilkas: To Aela´s bedroom, he layed her body there. And now he´s gonna talk to her corpse.

Dovahkiin: Poor guy.

Vilkas: Actually, very lucky.

Dovahkiin: Why?

Vilkas: A few minutes ago the doctor said she was in a short temporarily coma. She will wake up about 4 hours from now.

Dovahkiin: Why not telling him?

Vilkas: We want to see his true feeling for her. It´s fun.

Trevor: *comes up* Hey, how are you guys doing. *throws a empty bottle against the wall*.

Vilkas: Good

4 hours later

Aela: *wakes up* Aaahh my chest. *stands up and walks to the living quarters door once she walks out she saw Trevor sipping some mead*.

Dovahkiin: Hey man, it´ll be fine, Aela will come back.

Trevor: *tears up and looks at him* How? How?

Dovahkiin: *thinks* erm...I don´t know *sighs*

Trevor: *cries*

Aela: *sneaks upon Trevor* Do you miss me?

Trevor: Why do i keep hearing you in my head. And yes i miss you! Come back! I want you here! *cries*

Aela: Did you know some voices are not coming from your head?

Trevor: *looks behind him and gasps with an smile*.

Aela: *laughs*

Trevor: *stands up and looks right in her face*.

Aela: *shushes his mouth* No need to talk, let´s solve this in the living quarters.

Trevor: *walks to her bedroom* Solve what?

Aela: *pushes him down on her bed and slaps him and immediately after she kisses him*

Trevor: Why did you slap me?

Aela: For being away for so long. *crawls on him*.

Trevor: And that.

Aela: For being so worried about me *she takes her clothes off and starts taking off Trevor´s clothes*.

Trevor: *starts kissing her*.

Aela: *starts kissing him back and looks at his dick* Just look at that size!

Trevor: *puts his dick in her vagina and starts slowly moving his body harder and harder* This feels so good.

Aela: *bites on her lips*

After the sex

Trevor: Aela do you actually want to marry me? After i just made you pregnant?

Aela: Yes i want it so bad.

Trevor: *smiles* Good, let´s name him Skjor

Aela: Beautiful name. *smiles*

The end


End file.
